1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a triazine-based compound and an organic light-emitting device employing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a triazine-based compound which may exhibit electric stability, high electron transport capability, high hole-blocking capability, high glass transition temperature and/or resistance to crystallization, a method of making the same and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electroluminescent emitting devices are self-emitting devices that may have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast and quick response times and, accordingly, have attracted much attention. Electroluminescent emitting devices can be classified into inorganic light-emitting devices, which include emitting layers of inorganic compounds, and organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which include emitting layers of organic compounds. Organic light-emitting devices may be brighter and may have a lower operating voltage and a quicker response time compared to inorganic light-emitting devices. Furthermore, organic light-emitting devices may realize multicolor images. Due to these and other advantages of organic light-emitting devices, extensive research into organic light-emitting devices is ongoing.
Typically, an organic light-emitting device has an anode/organic emissive layer/cathode structure. An organic light-emitting device may include a hole-blocking layer or an electron injection layer between the organic emissive layer and the cathode. Thus, the organic light-emitting device may have an anode/organic emissive layer/hole-blocking layer/cathode structure, an anode/organic emissive layer/electron transport layer/cathode structure, and/or an anode/organic emissive layer/hole-blocking layer/electron injection layer/cathode structure, etc.
The electron transport layer may be formed of, e.g., a heteroaromatic compound such as an oxadiazol, a thiadiazol or a pyrimidine. However, when conventional materials are used to form the electron transport layer or the hole-blocking layer of an organic light-emitting device, the lifespan, efficiency and driving voltage of the organic light-emitting device may not be satisfactory. Accordingly, there is a need for compounds in which these properties are enhanced.